Memories of Life
by Vocallone
Summary: Ia adalah robot dengan sistem yang telah diupgrade palling baru. Percayakah kalian kalau dia robot? Dirinya bahkan sangat normal seperti manusia. Bahkan Aegis yang nampak seperti manusia masih terlihat sisi robotiknya. Tapi laki-laki itu? Apa yang direncanakan proffesor gila itu? Mengapa semua kenangan ada pada dirinya? "Is this.. My real life..?" RnR dontlikejustdontread


Author :_ Konichiwa minna-san_. Saya _Kina Kishimoto_ ingin menebar cerita baru di fandom ini. Untuk fic pertama saya yang '_My Present.._' karena saya buat terburu-buru dan awalnya saya sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk mem-_publish_ di sini. Karena itu saya lupa untuk mencantumkan Disclaimer, _WARNING_, bahkan _Opening_nya.  
Minato: *menguap*

Author: Kembali ke tempatmu... *_stare_ ke minato* ok, jadikan itu sebagai iklan tidur kalian. Terima kasih. _So, let's begin._

_Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 is not mine_ (_**Atlus**_)

_Warning: OOC, OC, typo, etc_

_...if you don't like just don read..._

_-Memories of Life-_

_Chapter 1_

.

.

.

"Professor, apa yang ingin anda buat untuk kelinci percobaan selanjutnya?" tanya seorang wanita yang memakai baju kemeja lengkap dengan rompi putih panjang sembari memeluk papan jalan berwarna merah. Kacamatanya menutup warna matanya, wajahnya masih nampak misterius.

"Saya berencana membuat sebuah robot laki-laki. Tapi..." kata laki-laki tua itu sembari melihat ke arah meja besi panjang yang terdapat sebuah rangka robot menyerupai manusia itu.

"Tapi..?" ulang wanita berkacamata misterius sembari menulis-nulis di selembar kertas yang ditahan papan jalan yang ia bawa.

"Aku membutuhkan sesuatu, seperti jiwa atau kenangan.." kata laki-laki tua itu bersungut-sungut dan masih terus menatap rangka yang masih terbaring di meja besi panjang yang berada di ruangan kecil itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah monitor menampakan sebuah guratan-guratan yang akan menampilkan sesuatu. Nampak seorang perempuan berambut pendek sedang memeluk dan terbang menangkap seseorang. Suara samar-samar terdengar dalam pikirannya. "Arisato-san."

Setelah itu monitor memunculkan tayangan lain lagi. Disana seperti menaiki monorail, melihat ke arah luar jendela monorail itu dan melihat orang-orang yang melambaikan tangannya. Dan masing-masing berteriak mengucap salam perpisahan. "Yu-senpai!"

.

.

.

_... Launch the Program... Complete.._

_... Backup Files... Complete..  
...Accept Files... Downloading...Install... Complete..  
...Attack Strategy System...Install...Complete..  
...'Memorial' Files... Install... on Process..._

_...Active... Turn on machine... Follow the order..._

_...System is ready to launch..._

_...Open eyes...  
...Start system body_

_._

_._

_._

_FAILED...  
_

Matanya terbuka dan menampakan bola matanya yang sedang menatap langit-langit dinding. Mata berwarna abu-abu kelabu. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu muda. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk menatap setengah badannya terselubungi oleh selimut biru muda yang tipis. Ia memakai kaos hitam, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan.

Ia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar laki-laki biasa, tidak ada yang special di kamar itu. Hanya kamar sederhana yang bersih dan rapi. Mengerjapkan matanya lagi, matanya mengarah ke sebuah jendela kecil yang berada di samping meja belajar.

Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dilantai. Pertama-tama ia membuka selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya itu. Lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya, dan mencoba telapak kakinya memberi salam kepada lantai berubin putih.

Kepalanya mengadah kebawah menatap ubin putih, membuat poni-poni panjang menutupi sebelah matanya. Merasa cukup dengan duduk di ranjang, ia pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela di dekat meja belajar.

Tirai berwarna biru di sebelah kiri ia buka perlahan, menampakan tirai transparan yang memiliki struktur yang halus. Ia membuka tirai transparan itu dan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya membeku seketika.

Indahnya pohon saat musim semi, pohon yang memiliki bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda cerah. Bertebaran dan beterbangan menebar suasana damai. Sunyi kamar itu hanya terdengar suara geraknya jam dinding yang tertempel di atas pintu masuk ruangan itu. Ia menatap pohon itu dengan tatapan sayu seraya berkata, "Indahnya..."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang lembut sebanyak tiga kali. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan menampakan kepala seorang perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan. Rambutnya diikat satu kesamping menampakan sifatnya yang ceria.

"Permisi," bisiknya sembari melihat kedalam dan menatap laki-laki yang masih berada di dekat jendela. Badan perempuan itu setengah masuk dan tersenyum manis ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya.

Laki-laki di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Ia menutup kedua tirai jendela itu, dan berjalan mendekati perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan dengan lemas.

"Karena kau sudah siuman, aku akan memanggil teman-teman. Sebelum itu namaku Kujikawa Rise, salam kenal."

Rise keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan, laki-laki itu menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu dengan alis yang sedikit ia kerutkan. Ia sedang mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Rise memanggil teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu, ternyata disana _apartment _teman Rise.

"Yu-senpai! Laki-laki itu telah sadarkan diri!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangan agar mereka menoleh dan memerhatikannya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu melihat ke arah Rise, dengan wajah yang menyungging sebuah senyuman. Dari sofa yang ia duduki, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Rise diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kapan ia siuman?" tanya laki-laki jangkung itu dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam kantung celananya.

"Sekitar lima menit yang lalu kalau tidak salah." Jawab Rise,

"Tidak usah terlalu cemas, _partner_. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja." Salah satu laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda dengan tinggi yang lebih pendek dari laki-laki jangkung beberapa cm.

"Aku penasaran dengan sifat laki-laki itu." Kata salah satu perempuan yang memiliki tingginya berbeda sekitar 10 cm dengan Rise, ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang sangat halus.

"Yukiko kau tidak usah setegang itu, ia pasti orang yang baik-baik dan tidak seperti si 'Capten Ressentiment' yang-" kata perempuan dengan rambut pendek dan menyungging sebuah senyum lebar.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu Chie." Kata laki-laki berambut warna coklat muda sembari berteriak-teriak di sebelah perempuan tadi.

Mereka sampai pada kamar laki-laki yang ditemui Rise barusan. Laki-laki jangkung yang mengetuk pintu itu lalu membukanya. Dan melihat laki-laki itu sedang terduduk di kasur dan melihat ke arah pintu.

Seketika laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bagaikan ia tidak percaya akan sesuatu hal yang sedang terjadi didepan matanya itu.

"Siapa... Kau..."

Tanyanya waspada dan menajamkan matanya, laki-laki jangkung dan teman-temannya masuk kedalam kamar itu. Dan menatapnya bingung.

"Namaku Yu, Yu Narukami." Salam laki-laki jangkung dengan senyum dan langsung berubah ke wajahnya yang datar.

"Halo, namaku Chie Satonaka. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata perempuan berambut pendek dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah laki-laki yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Err, namaku Yukiko." Salam perempuan berambut panjang malu-malu dan bersembunyi di belakang Chie.

"Yosuke Hanamura, Salam sobat." Laki-laki berambut coklat mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang lantas hanya dijawab dengan keheningan dan juga tak ada reaksi dari laki-laki yang berwajah datar dan menatap mereka semua.

"Namamu?" tanya Rise dan tersenyum melihat laki-laki itu duduk tegak memerhatikan mereka.

Sunyi sesaat, laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rise. Ia duduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lainnya, dan menundukan wajahnya. Mata sayu melihat ke arah ubin, dan pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"..Namaku, Yu. Minato Yu."

.

.

.

.

Author: Jadi inilah permulaannya. 8D Karena baru mohon bantuan saran, usul, dan lain-lain. _Hope you guys like it. Review please._


End file.
